Distraction
by BeggarsCan'tBeChoosers
Summary: Despite being a forgotten nation, Canada is proving quite the distraction for Egypt... And of course he wants to find out why.


He hadn't spoken since shortly after his mother's death. After those bright, yet dark eyes had dimmed, the vitality, the life, fading… Well what was he then? Just a slightly behind desert country, his only joy in life the tourists who came to marvel at his mother's legacy. And then even that was forgotten, destroyed by greedy questing hands as they sought, stole, a piece of precious history. The last time he spoke more than a few quiet words was when he had futilely begged her not to leave him. Tiny palms had tugged at her long, elegant fingers as he sobbed: "Mama! Mama, please!"

"Shhh baby. This is for you." She had replied in soft Egyptian, wiping crystalline tears from dark, trembling lips shaped into a tiny pout. She had kissed his forehead, his dark eyes – so like hers – and cheeks still rounded with baby fat. "The kings will look after you." She had promised; "an unbroken dynasty, forever!" her optimistic prediction. But her dreams had never come to pass. The great Egyptian Pharaohs had fallen, and now he was nothing more than a half-forgotten country of poor farmers and rich tourists, exploiting her memory just to keep himself afloat.

He attended the world meetings, of course, though the point of it all escaped him. No-one noticed the silent African nation in the wake of America's bickering with Iraq and Afghanistan, England's constant disapproval of his former colony, his loud arguments with France whilst the blue-eyed blonde himself made a point of molesting every nation at least once per meeting. In all the ruckus, it was no surprise that the quiet ones went unnoticed.

Most of Asia.

The ever-regal Austria.

The sleeping Greece.

Little Lichtenstein, demure and silent beside her violent brother.

Most of the African countries, including Egypt himself.

The smaller nations (aside from that annoyingly loud little one, shouting about 'Jerk England').

And then there was _him_.

With pale skin, golden blonde hair and clear, lilac eyes, he was Egypt's opposite in almost every way. Except one. He was ignored too. The second-largest country in the world and he was as forgotten as the smallest islands, the poorest nations. At least they were noticed for their poverty. He was just... quiet. Eclipsed by his older brother. His obnoxious, loud, annoying older brother. At the next world meeting, Egypt vowed to speak to the quiet blonde. He was somehow proving as distracting as America, despite his near-invisibility.

"Good job you guys! We got loads done this morning!" America chirped cheerfully, slinging his signature leather bomber jacket around his shoulders and grabbing Iggy. "We'll break for lunch now and meet back here in an hour… And a half." He winked at England, who blushed. "Now… To Hamburger Street!" He dragged the smaller nation with him as he left, the other nations staring after him in confusion before dispersing for their own good. Egypt looked across the room, and met Canada's eyes. _'Wait for me.'_ He thought. Canada looked almost confused as the older nation tidied his papers, waiting for the room to clear. Canada also busied himself with false tasks, though no-one noticed him, eyes sliding right past the slender blonde. Greece looked as though he might wait for his old friend, but a blushing Japan tugging gently on the hem of his shirt distracted his attention, and he took the delicate Asian's hand in his own, smiling tenderly at the wide-eyed blush that overtook the smaller nation's face, before nodding to Egypt and finally, _finally_ leaving… Leaving Egypt alone with the puzzled Canada.

"E-Egypt? Was there something you wanted to talk to me about? I-I am Canada, you know. Not America." He stuttered, nervously, as the African nation approached him, head cocked to one side, dark eyes curious. He nodded. _'I know'_.

"Well I- uh could uh- maybe pass a message on to America for you, but he doesn't really notice me…" Canada babbled, unused to having attention focused on him. Egypt silenced him with a single long finger pressed to his pale lips. The dark hand traced across his cheek, cupping his chin and tilting his head slightly, as if looking for something. He growled in frustration, as Canada trembled, wishing Kumajirou hadn't had to stay home that day with a cold as he wrapped his arms around himself, longing to hug the fluffy white bear. He was uncomfortable under Egypt's intense scrutiny, and he was sure that cuddling something would make him feel better.

Of course, being silent for the better part of two millennia, Egypt had learnt a lot about interpreting body language. And Canada's was not exactly subtle. His invisibility to the other nations had made it so that he never really had to worry what he looked like, as no-one ever really saw him. And the way he clutched at himself now showed Egypt just how uncomfortable he was. So, without really thinking about it, the older nation wrapped his arms around him, stroking his soft blonde curls.

'_I'm sorry'_ He conveyed with his tender gesture _'I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.'_ And as the younger, yet slightly taller nation, relaxed slowly into the embrace, he realised the reason that this other forgotten nation had distracted him so. Canada's breath ghosted across his neck as the pale blonde nuzzled under Egypt's headdress.

"Th-thank you Egypt." Canada whispered, almost unsure what he was thanking the older nation for. Egypt just blushed.

"You're welcome… Canada."


End file.
